A SasuSaku Love Story: The Scarlet Letter
by Aerisuke
Summary: Story: One day while Naruto is out on a 2-day mission and is presumed dead, Sakura ends up sleeping with Sasuke and is carrying Sasuke's child, Yuna. What will Sakura do? Who will she choose? Naruto? Or Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

A SasuSaku Love Story: The Scarlet Letter Chapter 1: Departure!

(NOTE: BY THE WAY, IT'S THE GANONDORF AND ZELDA FROM THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE WIND WAKER.)

Story:  
One day while Naruto is out on a 2-day mission and is presumed dead, Sakura ends up sleeping with Sasuke and is carrying Sasuke's child, Yuna. What will Sakura do? Who will she choose? Naruto? Or Sasuke?

"Lady Tsunade... HUH?!" cried Shizune with anime-bulging white eyes as Tsunade had fallen asleep. "Oh... good morning." said Tsunade as she was drooling from snoring. "AAAHH! YOU SPENT THE WHOLE TIME SLEEPING WHILE I HAD TO RUN AN ERRAND FOR YOU WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING ON THE JOB?! MAN! THAT IS SO UNLIKE YOU!" shouted Shizune. "Heh... heh... heh... sorry Shizune. Anyway, bring Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, and Guy in." said Tsunade. "Yes Ma'm!" cried Shizune as she motioned the signal to come in her office. "So... what's the mission Grandma Tsunade?" asked Naruto as he put his hands behind his head. "Your mission Naruto, is to rescue Princess Zelda of Hyrule from the King Of Evil, Ganondorf. This mission will take 2 days to complete. You guys will be gone for 2 days. Hinata Hyuga! Kiba Inuzuka! Naruto Uzumaki! Might Guy! Good luck to all of you." said Tsunade as the team headed outside to The Village Gate.

Later that day...

Naruto was saying goodbye to his fiance, Sakura. You see, after Sasuke had left Konoha 2 years ago, Team Kakashi had returned Sasuke safely home to Konoha 10 days earlier. Now, 10 days later, Sasuke was back home in Konoha and vowed never to betray Konoha again. Now, Sasuke was working as a minister in the Konoha Church while living in his old childhood home to where he, Itachi, and their parents had lived there. "We've waited so long for this haven't we, Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Sakura, I promise... we'll be married when I return. After all, it's only for two days." said Naruto. "Alright. Naruto, Naruto. Naruto, I Love You." said Sakura. "And I love you Sakura." said Naruto as he and Sakura shared a 10 second kiss. "Don't worry Sakura! I'll be back! Dattebayo! Believe it!" cried Naruto. "Naruto... good luck." said Sakura to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

A SasuSaku Love Story The Scarlet Letter Chapter 2: Sad News And A Hot SasuSaku Night!

(NOTE: WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT AND NUDITY BETWEEN SASUSAKU. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED PG-13. ANYWAY, PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING THIS. BY THE WAY, SAKURA AND SASUKE WERE ONLY 15 WHEN THEY HAD SEX! 15! SAKURA ENDED UP GETTING PREGNANT AT 15.)

2 nights later...

Sakura had gotten a note from Sasuke saying:

"Dear Sakura.  
Please come to my house in 2 minutes. I have some important news to tell you. It's about Naruto.  
Love, Sasuke.

"Oh, I hope Naruto is alright. I'm starting to get worried about him." said Sakura as she hurried over to Sasuke's house to see what the news about was all about.

2 minutes later...

Sakura then knocked on the door to Sasuke's house. "Sakura. Come in." said Sasuke as he and Sakura went upstairs to his bedroom. "So, what's this all about Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Well, unfortunately, there's been a terrible accident." said Sasuke. "What kind of accident?" asked Sakura as tears started coming out of her eyes. "Well... Hinata, Kiba, and Guy had survived the battle between Ganondorf. But... something bad has happened to Naruto." said Sasuke. "Sasuke! Please tell me that Naruto is alright! I need to know!" cried Sakura. "Well... unfortunately, Sakura, Naruto... is dead." said Sasuke. "Gasp! No! You're lying! Please tell me that you are lying Sasuke!" cried Sakura while shaking her head. "I'm sorry Sakura. It's the truth. Naruto's gone." said Sasuke. "How do you know about this? Who told you?" asked Sakura. "Well, Tsunade had gotten the results of Naruto's mission earlier today and then she told Kakashi that Naruto had died and then Kakashi told me. Of course, I was shocked by this. That's when I decided to talk to you here privately at my house." said Sasuke. Sakura then remembered Naruto's promise that he made to her the day after Sasuke left the village.

"I'll definately bring Sasuke back! It's a promise of a lifetime Sakura!" ~ Naruto.

"And my dream is to be the greatest Hokage! That way, people will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Someone important!" ~ Naruto.

"Naruto... why?" asked Sakura to herself as she started crying on Sasuke getting his shirt all wet. But Sasuke didn't care. He just wanted to be with the woman that he loved and missed so much.  
despite the fact that she was annoying, Sasuke began to doubt himself because... deep down in his heart... he loved Sakura. All of a sudden, Sasuke said, "Sakura..." as she then looked into those sexy onyx eyes of his. He then said, "Sakura... stay with me... until Naruto comes back... please." Sakura then silently nodded her head. He then decided to make the first move by kissing her. As Sakura returned the kiss, Sasuke then put his hands behind her back while she did the same thing to him as they both leaned back and landed on his bed. As they were having their romantic night together, memories of when they were young flooded through their minds.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." ~ Sakura.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." ~ Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke." ~ Sakura.

"Let's take a walk. Just you and me." ~ Sasuke.

"You mean it?" ~ Sakura.

"All I really want is for you to accept me Sasuke, that's all." ~ Sakura.

"You just want me to accept you?" ~ Sasuke.

"You're okay!" ~ Sakura.

"Hey! Cut it out! Let go! Let go!

"Hahaha..." ~ Sakura.

"Sakura!" ~ Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You're telling me this because you care about me!" ~ Sakura.

"I uh... guess that's true." ~ Sasuke.

"Nice work Sakura." ~ Sasuke.

"Sasuke, thank you." ~ Sakura.

"Am I alive?" ~ Sasuke.

"Sakura." ~ Sasuke.

"I need you!" ~ Sakura.

"Please." ~ Sakura.

"Stop, no!" ~ Sakura.

"That scream... that Was Sakura. What's happening to her?" ~ Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" ~ Sakura.

"What do I do?" ~ Sasuke.

"Why won't you ever tell me anything?" ~ Sakura.

"It's none of your concern." ~ Sasuke.

"Am I supposed to just stand by and watch you tear yourself apart? I can't bear to watch it." ~ Sakura.

"Then don't watch but stay out of it." ~ Sasuke.

"I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it!" ~ Sakura.

"Sakura." ~ Sasuke.

"Sasuke." ~ Sakura.

"Thank you for everything." ~ Sasuke.

"Don't leave me!" ~ Sakura.

"I'm suffering now because I've had those ties!" ~ Sasuke.

"Then take me with you Sasuke." ~ Sakura.

"I lost everything once... I never want to have to see that again." ~ Sasuke.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." ~ Sakura.

"Aaagh!" ~ Sasuke.

"NOOOOO!" ~ Sakura. 


	3. Chapter 3

A SasuSaku Love Story: The Scarlet Letter Chapter 3: The Trial!

The next day...

When Iruka came to see Sakura under Tsunade's orders , he found Sakura's house and opened the door. Of course, Sakura was not feeling well. "Ah. Sakura. You are to meet us at the courthouse later on at 2:00 P.M. Don't be late!" cried Iruka as he handed Sakura the invitation to her.

Later that day...

"The Konoha Court is now in session!" cried Danzo. "Sakura... on the night that Mr. Sasuke Uchiha had told you the news of Naruto's death, where were you exactly?" asked Anko. "I was at Sasuke's house." said Sakura. "What were you doing there?" asked Anko. "Well, after I left, Sasuke decided to take me home." said Sakura, lying. Sasuke and Sakura had kept their secret love affair a secret from everyone... except Ino because they're friends. "I think she's lying Your Honor." whispered Anko to Danzo. "Okay, Miss Haruno. Anko Mitarashi will ask you again. Go ahead Anko." said Danzo.  
Anko then got closer to Sakura and said, "Is it true that you carry the child of an Uchiha?!" Sakura then replied, "I... I... I do." Sasuke then widened his eyes in shock. "Sakura Haruno, for the crime of committing adultery, you are under arrest. Court ajourned!" cried Danzo. As the guards were leading poor little Sakura away, she cried to Sasuke, "Sasuke! Don't just stand there! Do something! Sasuke, help me! Sasuke! Help me!" But sadly, Sasuke was too shocked in fear that his own girlfriend whom he loved so much would get arrested like that. Sasuke was trying to make the guards to let him in to see her. "Hey. Can I... Can I please just talk to her?" asked Sasuke. "I'm sorry sir. Hokage's orders." said the guard. "No please let me just..." said Sasuke but the guard rudely interrupted him and said, "I SAID NO VISITORS!" "LET ME SEE HER! LET ME SEE HER! SAKUUUUUURAAAAAAA!" cried Sasuke as he was being led away by the guards.

Meanwhile...

As Sakura was thrown into her prison cell, she felt kicking in her stomach. When she put her shirt up, she realized that her stomach had grown bigger than she had imagined it because Sakura... was pregnant with Sasuke's child. "Oh. Naruto. What have I done? I slept with your own best friend. Please... forgive me... Naruto." said Sakura to herself as she began crying regretting of ever sleeping with her beloved Sasuke... the man that she had loved so much ever since childhood for 8 years. 


	4. Chapter 4

A SasuSaku Love Story: The Scarlet Letter Chapter 4: The Birth Of Yuna

2 days later...

Ino had decided to pay Sakura a little visit. Of course, Sakura was in labor because she was about to give birth to Sasuke's child. "Oooh! I'm so glad you're here, Ino. It's been 48 hours and still no sign of Sasuke." said Sakura. "How are the pains Sakura?" asked Ino. "Oh God! They're killing me! Take this baby out of me, now!" cried Sakura. "Okay Sakura. I'm going to have to ask you to do a few pushes for me until the baby comes out, alright?" asked Ino. "Alright. I'm ready." said Sakura. "Okay... now... push!" cried Ino. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Sakura. "Come on Sakura. A couple more. Now push!" said Ino. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Sakura again. "Okay. The baby's head is out. Now, one more push. Come on Sakura, push! I know you can do it, now push!" cried. "AAAAAHHHH! I'M TRYING INO-PIG! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Sakura as baby Yuna came out. "Congratulations Sakura. You gave birth to a very beautiful healthy baby girl." said Ino. "A girl. Thank you. Thank you God. Thank you. Thank you. You know, if Sasuke was here right here right now, I'm sure he would have loved to see Yuna." said Sakura. "Uh... Sakura? Who's Yuna?" asked Ino. "Yuna is a friend of mine. You see Ino, about a year ago before Sasuke came back, Naruto, Sai, Captain Yamato and myself were sent on a mission to help her guardians, Auron, Kimahri, Lulu, her cousin Rikku, her boyfriend Tidus, and Wakka to protect her on her pilgrimage. I even told her that if I ever reunited with Sasuke and that if we had a baby together, then... I would want to name my daughter after Summoner Yuna." said Sakura. "Sakura? What does Yuna mean?" asked Ino. "It means "night" in Japanese." said Sakura. "I'm sure that Sasuke would've been proud to be a great dad Sakura." said Ino. "Yeah. I miss him so much, Ino." said Sakura. "Hey. I'll stay with you until he comes, alright?" asked Ino. "Alright.

Later that day...

As Sasuke was getting ready to see Sakura, Kakashi appeared. "Hello there Sasuke." said Kakashi. "Oh! Kakashi! You scared me! And... how did you get in here?" asked Sasuke. "Well, the front door was open. So I went through the front door." said Kakashi as the two men sat on Sasuke's bed. "So... you're gonna free Sakura, eh?" asked Kakashi. "Yeah." said Sasuke. "So... what are you going to do and how are you going to get her out of prison?" asked Kakashi. "Well... in about 9 days from now, Sakura will be released and will have to be hanged for her punishment of committing adultery." said Sasuke. "Hmmph. Sasuke, I want to ask you something." said Kakashi. "Sure. What is it Kakashi?" asked Sasuke. "Do you love Sakura?" asked Kakashi. "What?" asked Sasuke shocked that Kakashi would even say that. "Do you love her?" repeated Kakashi. "I... I... Yes... yes I do... Kakashi. I love her so much. In fact, I can't live without her. She's my whole world." said Sasuke. Sasuke then got up out of his bed and ran to the front door. "Sasuke!" said Kakashi. "What?" asked Sasuke as he stopped running. "Where are you going?" asked Kakashi. "I'm going to see Sakura. Wait here Kakashi." said Sasuke as he continued running to The Konoha Prison.

Later...

As Sasuke came inside Sakura's prison room, Ino decided to leave the two "lovebirds" alone. "Sakura..." said Sasuke. "Oh... Sasuke!" cried Sakura as she hugged Sasuke. "Come. Please... have a seat Sakura. I bring good news." said Sasuke. "What kind of good news Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Well, the good news is that Tsunade, your mother has brought you clothes for you and the baby. Now, here's the bad news: By law Sakura, you are to go to the town scaffold. Once you get there, they're going to make you wear a badge with a scarlet "A" on it for adultery. I'm sorry Sakura. But there's nothing else I can do for you. I'm so sorry that you have to go through with this." said Sasuke. "Ahem." said a guard. "I've come to baptize the baby." said Sasuke as Sakura handed baby Yuna to Sasuke. Sasuke then went to the sunlight with The Holy Water and poured it on her forehead. "In the name of the father... the son... and The Holy Ghost. I baptize you..." said Sasuke. "Yuna." said Sakura. "Yuna? What does it mean Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "It's funny how you mention that Sasuke. You see, Ino asked me the same thing earlier and it means night in Japanese. I'll tell you all the details later of how I picked out the name. Please continue." said Sakura. "Anyway as I was saying... I baptize you... Yuna Haruno. May the lord bless thee and keep thee. Amen." said Sasuke. "Amen." said Sakura. Sasuke then put the baby on Sakura's bed. "Sakura... you have no idea of how much I missed everything about you... I miss your sweet kisses... I miss the way of how you slept with me in my bed... I miss the scent of your bright pink hair... I miss the look on your green eyes... but most of all Sakura... I have missed you. Did you miss me?" asked Sasuke. "Y-Yes. I have... my love." said Sakura. "Sakura... Yuna looks so beautiful." said Sasuke. "Does she?" asked Sakura. "She does." said Sasuke. Yuna then cooed. Sakura and Sasuke then giggled. "Aww. Hi. I'm your daddy. I'm your daddy. She's so cute and she's so beautiful. In fact, every time I see her beauty and cuteness, she makes my heart melt. "They'll all be angry at me." said Sakura feeling sad while turning away. "What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke. "Anotherwords Sasuke, they'll... call me mean names... and they'll call me a "witch"." said Sakura. "Sakura... look... if they ever call you that or any of those mean names... I'll kill them... except for Ino, and your parents. And Ino is such a sweetheart I tell you." said Sasuke. "I'm scared. I'm so scared Sasuke. I don't know what to do." said Sakura as she started crying. "Sakura... look at me." said Sasuke as he gave a serious look to Sakura. "Sakura... for the last 2 days... I couldn't sleep because of you. When you were being led to the prison, My heart just broke. I cried the whole way home. I've missed you terribly Sakura. Did you know that?" asked Sasuke. "I... I had a feeling you would. Oh Sasuke. This is all my fault. If I hadn't slept with you, none of this would have ever happened." said Sakura as she began to cry. "No... Sakura... this is all my fault actually... I only did it because I... I... it's because... I Love You." said Sasuke. "What?" asked Sakura. But it was too late before Sakura could speak because Sasuke was kissing her passionately. Sakura's hand then held on to the bars while Sasuke was kissing her and kissing her neck. "No Sasuke please stop. The guards are going to see!" whispered Sakura. "Oh. I'm sorry Sakura. I got carried away. Sakura?"asked Sasuke. "Yes... Sasuke... my love?" "Could I... Ahem! Could I... spend the night with you and Yuna?" asked Sasuke. "Sure Sasuke." said Sakura as he and Sakura decided to spend the night together so Sasuke could spend more time with his newborn infant daughter, Yuna. 


End file.
